


Гордость

by Riakon



Series: BiHome [17]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Да, разумеется, сколько угодно, — приветливость получается, пожалуй, слишком сахарной, потому что дыхание перехватывает от того, как дурацкий плаг начинает вибрировать. Совсем слабо, вжимаясь в одну из стенок прохода, и из-за этого мозги несколько плавятся.«Блять, Билли, долбанный ты мудила», — всё, что хочется сейчас сказать Хоуму, и взмыть, отправляясь на поиски паршивца.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Series: BiHome [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456075
Kudos: 25





	Гордость

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7
> 
> От автора: Количество глав дано примерное и может меняться, так что следите)

Ощущения внутри очень странные, но нельзя сказать, что настолько, чтобы на выполнении очередной дурацкой полупостановочной миссии Хоум отвлёкся, безнадёжно теряя концентрацию внимания. Это скорее дразнит его, заставляя дыхание прерываться, а глаза самую малость закатиться.

Всего миг, не больше, когда внутри становится совсем сладко, и, вместе с тем, практически невыносимо. Пластина, прикрывающая собственный стоящий хер спасает в очередной раз — её переконструировали раз пять на его памяти, заменяя то материал, то форму, чтобы только никаких казусов не происходило, особенно в прямом эфире. И, сказать по правде, нельзя утверждать с чистой совестью что Хоум хоть как-то облегчал им задачу, ведь за последнее время его развлечения приобрели особенный характер.

«Характер Билли», — хочется сказать ему, но вместо этого он только улыбается широко, чувствуя, как глазное дно начинает постепенно припекать от того, как в глазах разгорается самый настоящий разрушительный огонь, и всё, что ему остаётся — внимательно посмотреть на преступников. 

Или не так уж и внимательно, если температура оказывается достаточно высока, чтобы прожечь чужую броню, и не только, пока он сам сосредоточен на кое-чём поинтереснее собственной работы.

Удовольствии, медленно поднимающемуся изнутри.

Прежний Хоумлендер не стал бы считаться с потерями, ему было бы важно исключительно технически совершить свой подвиг. Теперь же, когда он знает, что Билли смотрит на него через все эти объективы, возможно даже прямо сейчас в живой трансляции, так и хочется показать, что вообще-то все сомнения по поводу идеальности исполнения своей работы не стоят ничего.

Вот только Хоуму до безумия интересно — Билли вообще помнит сегодняшнее утро? Он, смотря через крохотный экран мобильного и вглядываясь в его, Хоумлендера, жесты, просунет руку под резинку трусов и передёрнет на это, или всё-таки нет?

Несложно догадаться, что при том огромном архиве интервью и подвигов, которые совершает на своих рейдах Хоум, что хранится в спрятанной скрытой папке у Билли, у него должны быть любимые ролики, а с учётом того, как однажды он даже увидел то, как Билли дрочит, и там, в телефоне был голос Хоумлендера, то мысли становятся куда более очевидны на счёт всей этой ситуации.

Нет никаких сомнений — некоторые сюжеты тот пересматривает чаще необходимого, неизменно отыскивая в них нечто для себя. 

Горячее и возбуждающее.

Мысль о том, что Билли дрочит именно на него польстила бы Хоуму пару лет назад. Тогда, в самом начале их отношений, знание, что не только чёртов Бутчер вызывает в нём бурю эмоций, на которых Хоумлендер сидит как на наркотиках, но и наоборот была бы особенно приятно для его сознания и самооценки. Теперь же Хоум принимает это как данность — а если не на него, то на кого?

«Не на Мейв же», — думает Хоум, приземляясь с врагом наперевес, и пытаясь справиться с волной возбуждения — не морального, а вполне себе даже физического, накатывающего на него просто из-за того, что сегодняшнее утро оказалось куда более любопытным, чем обычное. 

Пожалуй, ему бы стоило догадаться, что в какой-то момент из-за его дурацкой регенерации такое случится.

«Вечный девственник», — частенько фыркает Билли, особенно, когда голову вот-вот обнесёт и накроет похотью, заставляя теряться в ней, бросая под колёса желания здравый смысл.

Хоум никак не может взять в толк что в этом такого — он никогда не просит к себе особенно нежного отношения, хотя, признаться, того времени, что Билли тратит на подготовку даже в такие моменты оказывается более чем достаточно, чтобы списать все неприятные ощущения, обнуляя их.

— Мистер Хоумлендер! — чистый мальчишеский голос заставляет его вынырнуть из чувств и желаний, и растянуть губы в привычной, теперь уже одобрительной улыбке.

— Да, парни, вы так держались, и были такими молодцами, — замечает Хоум, талантливо изображая гордость. За время, что они живут вместе с Билли эта эмоция стала ему удаваться лучше, чем прежде, ведь перед его глазами извечный пример, на который легко ориентироваться, зная — то, как хвалит Билли это просто лучшее, что может произойти с человеком, — вы настоящие герои!

Ложь, ложь, опять ложь с неприятным запахом расплавленного металла, крови и горелого пластика. Как всегда, самый обычный набор, предназначенный для телевидения.

— Хоумлендер, прошу, ответьте на несколько вопросов, — кидается к нему журналистка, и приходится себе напоминать, что его работа тут только началась, хотя все его желания сейчас — оказаться рядом с Билли.

Быть лежащим рядом, прогибаясь в пояснице и чуть раздвинуть ноги, подаваясь горячей руке, что скользнёт по члену в совершенном, правильном ритме, заставляя сжимать чёртову игрушку внутри ещё сильнее.

— Да, разумеется, сколько угодно, — приветливость получается, пожалуй, слишком сахарной, потому что дыхание перехватывает от того, как дурацкий плаг начинает вибрировать. Совсем слабо, вжимаясь в одну из стенок прохода, и из-за этого мозги несколько плавятся.

«Блять, Билли, долбанный ты мудила», — всё, что хочется сейчас сказать Хоуму, и взмыть, отправляясь на поиски паршивца.

У любого дистанционного управления есть свой круг воздействия, и едва ли сидящий дома на законном выходном Билли смог бы привести игрушку, им самим же оставленную внутри Хоума с утра, в действие.

— Вы всегда так стремительно принимаете решения — вы импровизируете, или у вас есть особенный план? — девушка перед ним даже не представляет себе, насколько рискует — как и все люди, что сейчас вокруг лидера Семёрки.

Его возбуждение — одна из проблем, но не тогда, когда рядом Билли. Ради того можно заставить себя контролировать жёстче, чем за всё время испытаний в Vought, осознавая хрупкость и смертность этого человека. Вот только сейчас у него напротив лица отнюдь не Билли, а миленькая блондинка с совершенно тонкими чертами и глядящая на него так, как обычно стервятники смотрят на падаль.

«Если бы ты только знала, как легко я могу лишить тебя жизни, — думает Хоум, но не перестаёт улыбаться, надеясь, что отголоски этих мыслей не отразились на его лице, чтобы слишком внимательный любовник много после имел возможность упрекнуть в садистских и социопатичных наклонностях, — и если бы ты только знала, как сильно я не хочу сейчас здесь быть.»

— Сегодня — это был план, но и импровизировать пришлось немало, — пустые слова, которые когда-то совсем юному Хоумлендеру писали на карточках очень помогают — можно тасовать их сколько угодно без риска для результата. Самое важное — не дать жару, настойчиво подбирающемуся к глазам опалить их.

«И стоны сдерживать тоже было бы неплохо», — короткая мысль, разрывающая голову заставляет на миг зажмуриться, прикрыть рот, чтобы взять себя в руки.

Слова, слетающие с языка отличаются сегодня сухостью, а не излишней чувственностью, просто потому, что нежность, желание и восторг не должны быть предназначены для толпы. Вообще ни для кого, кроме Билли, долбанного, Бутчера.

Вибрация внутри усиливается, и Хоум ловит себя на том, что почти не дышит, предпочитая сохранять спокойствие именно так, пока миленькая журналистка поёт свои нескончаемые дифирамбы.

«Да заткнись ты уже, сука, — слова, застрявшие в глотке почти срываются рыком, но для них надо сделать полноценный вдох, а вместо этого Хоум снова выдыхает, — и проваливай вместе со своей группой, камерой и вопросами.»

— И всё-таки, расскажите, что вы чувствуете, когда совершаете очередной подвиг? — наконец, девушка заканчивает свою мысль и приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не сказать открыто и прямо — возбуждение.

«Обычно это возбуждение, но сегодня ещё и похоть, а теперь прекращайте съемку и давайте-ка я полечу и закончу со всеми своими проблемами, занявшись умопомрачительно горячим сексом с бесстрашным идиотом рассекающим в гавайских рубашках», — как было бы просто всё это сказать, но себя приходится сдерживать.

Ненароком Хоум поглядывает по сторонам, полагая, что Билли наверняка где-то тут. Он понятия не имеет откуда его человек может знать о том, куда именно высвистали на сей раз Хоумлендера, вынуждая того мчаться на зов как собачку, однако это точно так, ведь сильная вибрация внутри не может быть больше ничем.

— Гордость тем, что могу помогать людям, — очередная порция вранья и очередное усиление вибрации внутри постепенно лишают самообладания, и себе приходится напоминать о том, что это его работа. Да и Билли расстроится, и к чему тогда чувствовать как плаг распирает мышцы, делая их податливыми и послушными?

«Ты же не думаешь, что я стану говорить правду перед камерами — это слишком даже для тебя», — полная упоения мысль точит голову одновременно с возбуждением.

— Вы просто невероятны! — Хоум не понимает с чем именно ему связать такие горящие глаза журналистки, но ей хочется вдарить и посильнее. Всего один короткий миг, прежде, чем она заберёт команду, а Хоум, понимая, что ничего пока не может сделать с игрушкой у него внутри, примется осматриваться внимательнее.

Улицы полупусты, кроме обычных зевак там и нет никого, и ему не приходится тратить слишком много времени на осмотр. Разнообразия ради он шагает пешком, едва касаясь ступнями земли просто по привычке, когда сильная и властная рука, перехватив, затаскивает его в переулок.

Глаза мгновенно вспыхивают алыми искрами, и только когда до сознания доходит, что перед ним не кто иной, как Билли, они затухают.

— Блять, Бутчер! — шипит Хоум, понимая, что только что мог сделать два сквозных отверстия в том, кто ему так дорог просто от долбанного испуга. — Нахер жить надоело? Скажи сразу — скину в море и меньше хлопот!

— Заткнись, — велит ему Билли, притягивая к себе за затылок и накрывая губами его властно, подавляюще, так, до дрожи в подгибающихся коленях.

В поцелуе нет привычной нежности, которой стало слишком много в последнее время между ними. И Хоум даже не жалуется, просто принимает это как данность, словно правила игры, которые может менять только и исключительно Билли и у него есть на это полное право — то самое, что дал ему сам Хоумлендер два с небольшим года назад.

Жадность, страсть, желание — этого всего беспредельно много не только в губах, сминающих собственные в чувственном поцелуе до приятного ощущения колкости бороды на лице и коже вокруг рта, но и в ладонях, шарящих по телу ровно там, где особенно сейчас хорошо.

Стон разрезает воздух и остаётся в сознании дольше, чем до Хоума доходит, что этот звук издал он сам, притираясь ещё ближе, ещё теснее, обнимая Билли за шею и закидывая ему ногу на бедро.

— Красиво пиздел, — хмыкает Билли ему в губы, и Хоум замирает, не совсем понимая — правда ли его любовник, у которого с ним уговор на полную честность гордится этим, или это очередная попытка показать, что даже самая одухотворённая ложь провалились. — Даже на вибрации.

— Сука ты, Бутчер, — выдыхает Хоум, и на миг подумывает о том, чтобы обидеться, но настойчивые пальцы, умело расстёгивающие молнию на костюме, чтобы добраться до кожи, не дают ему этого сделать.

— Билли, — бормочет Хоум, стоит только почувствовать две большие, горячие, мозолистые ладони прямо на заднице, сжимающие её и сдавливающие вибрирующий плаг внутри одним уверенным жестом.

— Тише, Джон, — фыркает тот, и коротко прижимается губами к шее прямо под цепочкой, когда-то им самим же и подаренной в виде отметки, что Хоумлендер — его и только его.

Уже одного этого достаточно, чтобы Хоум почувствовал, как его разум тает и плавится, а его самого отчаянно не хватает ни на что, кроме чёртового самоконтроля. Насколько было бы проще обнять Билли покрепче и взмыть в небо, чтоб как можно быстрее добраться до дома, но холодный воздух не слишком-то романтичен, а вот узкая подворотня с полумраком и возможностью быть застуканными — вполне. 

Хотя, разве кто-то обычно смотрит на то, что происходит между двумя домами? Едва ли. 

— Хочу тебя, — признаётся Хоум, понимая — пальцы подобрались к всё ещё вибрирующему плагу и от натяжения внутри всё просто затряслось и задрожало. Нужно сдержать себя в руках, хотя желание спалить все эти здания к чертям, а самим взмыть повыше в крови зашкаливает. Вместо этого Хоум уже привычно смотрит в зелёно-карие глаза, доказывая, что у него нет никаких проблем с самоконтролем, и бормочет снова, — хочу сейчас...

— Да, — соглашается Билли, вытягивая плаг, и устраивая Хоума на бёдрах так, что всё, что ему остаётся — податься вниз, чувствуя, как по потрясающе растянутым мышцам безо всякого сопротивления входит головка, а после и Билли погружается на всю длину.

Куда тот спрятал плаг Хоум не видел, но жужжание прекратилось, а в голове всё что теперь есть — шум крови, зашкаливающее возбуждение и имя Билли, которое бьётся в стенки черепной коробки, вырываясь наружу невнятными стонами, вскриками, мольбами на грани слышимости.

Их не хватает — Хоум встречает каждый толчок, усиливая всеобщее наслаждение, ладонь на его члене дразнит и ласкает уверенно, беспощадно, а темп, в котором они вместе двигаются не даёт растянуть удовольствие никому из них.

Безумное, неукротимое желание жжёт кожу, прокатывается по оголённым нервам, вынуждая прижиматься то к мягким губам, чувствуя колкость щетины на лице, то к основанию шеи, безжалостно оставляя свои тёмные метки, то цепляться за сильные плечи, внимательно контролируя не хрустнут ли суставы под пальцами.

Их скорости хватает ровно настолько, чтобы Хоум забыл совсем всё, и лишь желание быть с Билли остаётся даже после того, как все остальные отступают. Его держат горячие руки и после того, как тот с невнятным стоном кончает, но в этих звуках Хоум может разобрать собственное имя.

Джон. Тот всегда зовёт его Джон, и Хоум совсем не против. Ему наплевать, потому что это — тоже он. Та часть, которую он доверяет Билли Бутчеру с той же уверенностью, что и собственное тело.

— Ты мудила, — фыркает Хоум, когда их общая дрожь прекращается, и он приводит себя в порядок.

— Потому что не сказал, что буду поблизости? — хмыкает Билли, поднимая брови и ухмыляется так привычно, что, кажется, даже не надо брать его за шкирку и лететь домой — тот и так тут.

— Потому что делать такое во время интервью — подстава, — фыркает Хоум, качая неодобрительно головой. — Я мог спалить эту журналистку.

— Как и меня, — соглашается Билли, оправляя очередную гавайскую рубашку, под которую хочется поднырнуть, стащив с себя узкий и неприятный к телу костюм с дурацкими накладками, — но я всё ещё здесь, так что ты справился, солнышко.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза несколько секунд прежде, чем Хоум отвечает улыбкой на улыбку, и чувствует как счастье от чужой гордости распирает его.

Пожалуй, это лучшее, что с ним случалось, кроме того, что он умудрился провалиться в Билли Бутчера, отдавая тому всё что только есть, в обмен на чужие чистые эмоции.

И, если бы Хоумлендер два года назад знал о том, что получать чужую гордость так приятно, ей-богу, он старался бы больше.


End file.
